Something New
by Don't Leave me Hanging
Summary: This is an interpretation of what happened on the ledge between Violet and Quigley during the Slippery Slope.


_**This was something I thought of really quick. I tried paying honor to Snicket's writing, mixed with my own, and something I haven't tried before. I feel it may be a little OOC, but I think it fits because we never knew what happened anyway. Please review if you do decide to read! :)**_

_**Something New** _

Violet Baudelaire was always a simple-minded type of girl: when she was a little girl, it was mommy, daddy, and baby Klaus first, inventing second, and ABC's third. When her parents were alive, it was always family first, inventing second, friends third, and lastly school work. And when her series of unfortunate events began, it became Klaus and Sunny first, Klaus and Sunny second, inventing for Klaus and Sunny third, and lastly surviving for Klaus and Sunny. It is one of her greatest qualities and one of her greatest downfalls; there never was a balance between one or the other and so she was always struggling to understand multiple thoughts while giving time to each one. For example, Violet could never be spending all her time with the family without her inventions left in the cold, a phrase which means "Violet Baudelaire would spend weeks without inventing a clever device." She then adapted to wearing her trusty hair ribbon for times her mind went into overdrive and she needed something to organize her thoughts. She has always thought this way and nothing new before has interrupted her simple mind.

"Very lovely indeed," she heard her companion Quigley Quagmire, the lost Quagmire Triplet, said.

Violet felt her companions eyes as she looked at the view before her. She smiled slightly, biting her lower lip as to not give off any indications of letting him know that she could tell he was staring. Quickly, she let her lip go, her face returning to her neutral state. This was not part of her thought process. This feeling, this _boy, _was not going to interfere with something so tightly constructed it was almost OCD, a medical condition that bounds their keepers in an endless route of repeating as to not lose their sanity. He, this _boy,_ was merely a distraction, the force that would try to break her grip on the route she developed. She was stronger than that.

Silence overcame the two after that, the chilly air and melting ice the only sounds spoken. Quigley moved on to looking through his commonplace book, writing notes and erasing past ones. Violet kept looking at the view before her, trying to occupy her thoughts. _Klaus, down below shuffling through burnt notes. It is Heaven down there for him. Sunny; oh poor Sunny, she has to be cold! Perhaps I could invent a way to keep them warm by using the cold air? Count Olaf is planning something, but what? Must be... _

Violet was suddenly thrown back into the present by Quigley laughing slightly

"Do you do that often?"

She looked at him confused, the air picking up. "Do what?"

"The strong look on your face. It makes you look like you ate something sour." Quigley said, giving her one of the triplets famous small smiles, and continued looking through his commonplace book. "It reminds me of what Duncan does when he's mad."

Violet looked at him from the corner of her eye, something new coming into her head. _Does he think like me? Is his thoughts so jumbled as mine are? His voice is quite nice... _

Quigley looked up to see Violet turned to him, tying her hair up to keep it out of her eyes. "What are you thinking of?"

"Things." She paused, looking at him. Violet first looked at his face: _he had those big beautiful blue eyes that his brother and sister have, but his seem bluer._ _Something new. He has their dark hair, but his seems darker, like coal. He has freckles, going down his neck... _Violet blushed and looked back to the view, afraid that someone heard her thoughts. She needed to get back on her route, do what she has always done. Survive for Klaus and Sunny.

"Are you OK?" Quigley asked, trying to get her attention.

"I am fine," she said, turning and forcing a smile. "Just a lot on my mind."

Quigley nodded in agreement, smiling as well. "I bet. There has to be so much up there, so many blue prints that are dying to come alive."

Violet looked down, her mind picking up speed again. _His smile seems so easy, I wonder if he smiles like that for anyone else. _She bit her lip again. _Maybe I can be selfish for a moment. _She looked back at him, staring at him straight in the eyes. "There are. So many plans as well." Quigley looked curious, Violet had him where she wanted him. "In fact, many plans I want to do with a certain someone." She could see him blush bright pink, looking down at the ledge.

Violets inner scientist was picking up on notes about her companion and saving it for later. _Inexperienced? Maybe I scared him._

"Like what?" Violet was taken by surprise, something new. He was playing along with her.

"I could show you," she said, moving closer without even thinking. She leaned over and took his hand. _Soft, but firm. _Violet smiled gently, feeling his hand cup around hers. She laced her fingers around his, his grip loose. _He is gentle, non-violent, and not intimidating._ She then moved a bit closer, her side touching his side slightly. He tried to move back, but Violet kept him at bay. _I am most definitely more abrasive. _

(The word abrasive, readers, means "Violet is more bold with her actions and words, unlike Quigley, who is not.")

"And then what?" he asked.

Violet let her other had brush the side of his face, her fingers touching the soft skin. She bit her lip gently, letting go of his hand. She leaned forward and pushed her lips on his. Quigley tried to pull back, but Violet put her other hand on the other side of his face, pushing herself into him. Taking his hands, she put them on her waist. He tried taking control, but Violet would not have any of that. _You follow me. _She let her thoughts rush over all at once. _He has such soft lips, is he enjoying this or did I scare him too bad? He might think I am too bold and..._ He sighed, causing both of them to pull back, faces bright red from both the cold and embarrassment. Both were looking at the view before them, afraid to make eye contact.

"We should probably continue," Quigley said, turning to look at Violet.

Violet nodded, taking the ribbon out of her hair. She was about to stand when she felt Quigley take her hand and kiss her cheek softly. She turned and both smiled gently.

"Everyone has a few secrets correct? Maybe this could be ours," he said quietly.

Violet smiled, standing with him. Violet Baudelaire, the simple-minded girl, let her feelings take control. And that my readers was something new.


End file.
